


Wouldn't call this a date

by thiscouldbe_anywhere



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiscouldbe_anywhere/pseuds/thiscouldbe_anywhere
Summary: One shot for Lovelink Monthly Prompt Comp March!Jamie and MCs first "date" from Jamie's perspective.They have their first date, but it was more business than pleasure! bit of fluff and musings from our fave hacker.
Relationships: Jamie Grant/Female MC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Wouldn't call this a date

_ What the hell am I doing? _ Jamie paced the room filled with screen after screen, illuminating it in blue light.  _ This is such a bad idea. _ He came to a stop in front of a large screen, its display divided into four squares. Each square with live footage of various areas outside of the room. 

A loud electronic buzzer sounded followed by a flash of red light.  _ She’s here.  _

He focused intently on the top square on the screen, watching as she jumped slightly as the heavy metal doors swung shut behind her. He wondered what she was thinking about as she stood staring at the next set of doors, doors that led to him.  _ Is she going to back out or is she waiting for backup? _ She didn’t strike him as someone who would be intentionally deceiving him, she didn't have that way about her. But as Cody would say to him, “ _ you can never be too careful on who you trust these days” _ . Jamie sighed, he missed his friend. It wasn't the same being stuck in this cold room alone for 12 hours a day. Not that Cody was that exciting, but the company was better than nothing. 

His mind swung back to her. She was still standing in the same spot where she had entered, he could see her taking deep breaths. She was nervous.  _ Definitely not the sign of a vicious assassin _ he mused, but he wasn’t going to let his guard down. He turned to eye the drawer where he kept his FBI issued firearm, he’d managed to avoid using it so far in his career and really didn’t want to start now. But this was for Cody, he’ll do what he has to. Looking back to the screen he noticed she had started to move. His eyes darted to the door just as the handle moved and the door slowly opened. He watched quietly as she entered the room. Watching as she ran her hand along the surfaces and the training dummy. Before he could move she turned to look at him and smiled, a shiver ran up his spine as they locked eyes. She’s just as attractive as she was in her pictures, he smiled back a wave of uncertainty hit him, _d_ _ id the algorithm really choose her because of a connection to Cody or did I just get caught up in the dating algorithm somehow? _ He saw her eyes drift to the screen next to him, the smile drained from her face. 

“Is that the firewall?” Her voice low, nearly a whisper. As if she were scared someone else was listening

“No, well… sort of. It’s only a part of it... My part.” He shook his head as he took a step closer towards her as he explained how he and Cody split the code to keep it safe. 

He half expected her eyes to glaze over during his explanation, but she appeared to listen intently, never breaking eye contact. Her determination to help was admirable. He couldn’t help but find her charming in her way. He knew they had to focus on finding Cody and the missing code, but every time she spoke he found himself distracted by her. It was as if they’d known each other forever. His phone vibrated in his pocket bringing him back to reality. Pulling it out he explained that he’d been tracking the FBI and CIA for information on Cody. Flicking through the messages one in particular catches his eye, the colour drained from his face.

“Oh no… this isn’t good” Running to a cabinet he grabs a memory card and jams it into his phone. “I know who took Cody.” 

Jamie explains to her about the hacker OZO and how serious the situation has now become. He admired how she didn’t flinch when he explained the possibility of why she was flagged by his algorithm, or how she was up for helping him get to the bottom of this. He knew deep down he shouldn’t trust a stranger like her, but he couldn’t help but feel safe with her. He explained how they needed to track OZO, and the best way was through their gaming handle. He took her over to a slightly smaller monitor, sitting down at the desk. She hovered behind him, he could smell her perfume - light and airy, like freshly washed laundry and apple - the heat of her body was so close it nearly made him forget why he sat down. He logged into the game and put in a friend request for 101.    
  
Her breath on his ear sent shivers through his body as she leaned closer to look at the screen as they managed to get in contact with player 101, capturing OZOs IP address. He could hear her talking about turning the information into the authorities - and he knew he should - but the situation was bigger than that. He knew the authorities wouldn’t care if Cody made it out of it alive, or if their code would even remain safe. He fumbled in a desk drawer pulling out a small black hard drive. Taking a deep breath he gave it to her. She looked at him, scared for the first time, making his heart sink. 

“What’s in it?” She asked as she turned the device over in her hands

“It’s my part of the code” He smiled as she tried to hand it back.  _ She can’t be on the bad side of this otherwise she’d have killed me by now. _ He pushed it back into her palm. The warmth of her hand between both of his urged him to slide his hands further up her arm, fighting the urge he let go, taking a step backwards “You’re my backup”

She laughed at the notion. He kept his eyes on hers, determined to show her how serious he was.  _ She’s been dropped into this situation for a reason, maybe this is it _ . 

“...If you don’t hear from me in a few hours.... Destroy the code.”  It made him feel sick to say that but he could see she understood he meant it. He hoped it wouldn’t come to that. All the hard work he had put into creating it, it would hurt a lot to see it destroyed. But if it came to it, he knew he wouldn’t be able to do it himself.  _ It’s all for the greater good. _

As they both left the room and headed into the night, Jamie turned around to watch her leave the alley. He had no doubt in his mind he had made the right decision, he just hoped he would get to see her again... for a proper date. 


End file.
